


Scorpius's Revenge

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel, Shameless Smut, Silence Kink, Smut, The Burrow, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has been dying to get his boyfriend, James, back after that fateful movie night. James’s 19th birthday party, amidst all his family and friends, seems a perfect time as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpius's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fic, [Silent Desire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5921629). You don’t need to read it in order to read this one, but it does add a little depth to their relationship. Thank you digthewriter for looking this over for me!

The Burrow is full of life and activity; music blaring and people laughing and drinking as they manoeuvre around the crowded home. James’s grandmother frets about, offering floating trays of food, but the guests seem more interested in grabbing a bottle of beer. The Weasleys have gone all out to celebrate James’s 19th birthday, inviting the entire family as well as all his co-workers from the Auror training programme. Albus returns to their little corner of the room and hands Scorpius a beer before taking a swig from his own.

“Thanks again for coming. I know you don’t know James all that well, but I thought you might enjoy the festivities anyway.”

“Of course,” Scorpius replies taking a sip from his bottle, eyes locking with James’s across the room, “I wouldn’t turn down free alcohol.”

Scorpius knows James far better than Albus, or anyone else for that matter, is aware. They’ve been secretly dating for the past couple of months, ever since that fateful movie night. It was a mutual decision to keep their relationship private for the time being. Scorpius wasn’t sure how his best friend would react to him dating his brother and James’s wasn’t ready for the entire family to know. Observing the raucous crowd filling the Burrow, Scorpius is very prone to agree with that sentiment.

“Forget the beer.” Hugo rushes over, voice low and excited. “Teddy scored us some Firewhisky.”

“Nice.” Albus grins, spotting Teddy in the corner with a bottle and a mischievous look on his face. “You coming, Scorp?”

“Go ahead,” Scorpius replies, meeting James’s gaze again. “I’ll join you in a minute.”

Albus nods his head before running off with Hugo, both boys whispering animatedly under their breath. Scorpius sets his beer down, gives James a searching look, followed by a discreet nod, before disappearing into the kitchen. A moment later and James enters, looking positively edible in his tight trousers and fitted charcoal t-shirt.

“Scorpius.” James grins widely, “Thanks for coming.”

“Happy birthday, James,” Scorpius says softly, eyes roaming over James’s face.

James takes a step forward, their faces mere inches apart, his lips hovering right over Scorpius’s. James’s breath is warm on his face, his mouth slightly parted and inviting.

“Oi, are there any bags of crisps left in here?”

Scorpius and James jump apart as Ron Weasley barges into the kitchen, searching through the cupboards.

“Alright, James?” Mr Weasley asks, grabbing a few bags. “Having a good time?”

“Yes, definitely,” James replies, slightly flustered.

Mr Weasley claps him on the back, eyes flickering over Scorpius dismissively, before exiting the kitchen and heading back into the party.

“I guess this isn’t the best place…” James trails off mournfully, chewing his lip and eyeing Scorpius up and down.

“Come here.” Scorpius grabs onto James’s arm and pulls him into the scullery.

Scorpius shuts the door behind them, casting a locking spell with his wand before pulling James into a kiss. James meets Scorpius’s lips hungrily, mouth open and wet, tongue pressing against his. James bites on his lower lip before sucking it into his mouth, hand reaching out to cup Scorpius’s jaw.

“Mmm, I missed you.” James pulls back slightly and rests his forehead against Scorpius’s.

“It’s only been a couple of days.” Scorpius laughs softly.

“Still…” James murmurs, pressing his lips lightly against Scorpius’s. James sighs and pulls back again. “I suppose we should get back to the party though.”

“What’s the rush?” Scorpius purrs, kissing along James’s neck as his hands slid up his shirt.

“Well, we—” James stutters, “We can’t. Not with everyone basically right outside.”

“I don’t see why not.” Scorpius smirks, silver eyes glinting mischievously.

“Everyone will wonder where I am,” James protests half-heartedly as Scorpius’s fingers circle his sensitive nipples.

“Let them wonder,” Scorpius whispers in his ear, hands drifting south to squeeze his arse.

“We should at least cast a silencing spell,” James moans, rubbing his rapidly hardening cock against Scorpius.

“No need for that,” Scorpius says coyly, grabbing James’s wand from his pocket and tossing it carelessly on the floor. “You’ll just have to be quiet, won’t you?”

James eyes widen in surprise before fluttering closed as Scorpius palms his cock. He gives James’s prick a squeeze before unzipping his flies and dropping to his knees. Scorpius pulls James’s trousers down, followed by his pants, allowing the garments to pool around his ankles. James’s cock bobs in front on his face, hard and dripping, and Scorpius’s tongue flicks out to taste the drop of pre-come collecting at the tip.

“Oh fuck,” James moans.

“Shh,” Scorpius teases, “We don’t want everyone to hear you.”

James shoots Scorpius a dirty look but bites his lip to stifle a cry when Scorpius leans in and licks his hard prick again.

“Stop teasing, Scorp,” James whines, jutting his hips towards Scorpius’s waiting mouth.

“So bossy,” Scorpius huffs, “But I suppose it _is_ your birthday.”

Scorpius reaches out and grabs James’s cock, guiding it into his open mouth. A soft hiss escapes James as Scorpius sucks firmly, taking his thick cock in as far as he can. His hand jerks off the remainder of his prick, twisting gently as he bobs his head in rhythm with his strokes.

James is clearly tightly wound, fingers threading through Scorpius’s hair, thrusting his hips forward as his thighs tremble.

“Mmm, I’m so close,” James gasps. “I want to come inside your pretty mouth.”

Scorpius pulls off his cock with a pop, lips shiny and swollen.

“Not yet.” Scorpius grins slyly. “Turn around.”

James’s furrows his brow in disappointment but follows Scorpius’s command, twisting to face the wall. Scorpius pulls his hips closer as James braces himself on the wall, spreading his cheeks apart and breathing hot air over his quivering hole.

“Fuck, yes,” James moans lowly.

“That’s the idea,” Scorpius says cheekily before lowering his mouth.

James hisses as Scorpius’s tongue probes at his arse, circling the sensitive rim. He presses his lips against his hole, licking and sucking as James shivers beneath his mouth. The little sounds escaping James’s mouth send heady waves of arousal through Scorpius, and he palms his own aching cock through his tight trousers.

“Please. I need, I need—” James pleads.

“I suppose we should move along,” Scorpius purrs. “Your friends and family are going to notice you’re missing soon.

Scorpius presses his finger into James, relishing the tight heat as he twists and stretches him open. James lets out a soft sigh as Scorpius inserts a second finger, scissoring the two until James is panting mess.

Scorpius is aching —ready to burst— his hard cock pressing against the confines of his trousers. He removes his fingers and stands, scrambling to undo his trousers. He unzips the flies, pushing his trousers and pants just past his hips as he pulls out his throbbing prick. It’s hot and heavy in his hand, twitching eagerly in anticipation of the tight arse presented before him. He pulls his wand out of his back pocket, murmurs a lubrication spell, and spreads the silky liquid all over his cock.

“Scorpius,” James whines, pushing his arse back towards his boyfriend.

“Hush,” Scorpius playfully scolds as he lines himself up with James’s waiting hole and pushes inside.

“Fuck, mmph—” James cries out, quickly muffled by Scorpius’s hands.

“I told you we have to be quiet,” Scorpius groans, easing into James’s welcoming, tight heat.

James moans into Scorpius’s hand, mouth open and panting, his lips wet as they brush against Scorpius’s fingers. He flicks his tongue against Scorpius’s palm before giving a sharp, playful bite.

“Git,” Scorpius mutters, shoving himself deeper inside James in response.

“Yes,” James hisses, pushing his arse back against Scorpius.

Scorpius quickens his pace, breathing heavily into James’s neck as his cock stretches James’s tight hole. Every movement sets him on fire; the pressure around his prick is delightful, the hot friction ready to send him over the edge. Scorpius reaches around, taking James’s leaking prick in his hand, and tugs in time with his thrusts. James begins to babble incoherent words, his body shivering, and with a muffled cry his cock throbs in Scorpius’s hand, shooting his release against the wall. His arse clenches around Scorpius’s prick, the pressure far too much, and Scorpius comes pulse after pulse deep inside James.

James twists his head back, meeting Scorpius’s lips for a sloppy kiss as he lets out a contented sigh. Scorpius carefully pulls out of James, snatching his wand off the floor and casts a quick cleaning spell on them both. James pulls up his pants and trousers, turns around, and leans against the wall, arms reaching out to grab Scorpius and pull him close. Scorpius rests his head against James’s shoulder, smiling softly and whispers a discrete _finite_.

“What was that?” James asks, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“Oh, I was just ending the silencing spell,” Scorpius replies coyly.

“What!?” James exclaims, “When did you even cast that?”

“Right before you came into the kitchen.”

“But—”

“I mean, I didn’t want anyone to overhear and barge in,” Scorpius murmurs, flushing faintly. “Almost getting caught at your Dad’s was nerve-wracking enough.”

“So, wait,” James begins, his face twisting into a playful pout. “I didn’t even have to be quiet this entire time?”

“No.” Scorpius grins slyly. “But now we’re even for that first time in your living room.”

“Hell, Scorp,” James presses his lips against Scorpius’s sweat dampened temple, “If that’s your idea of revenge, I’ll gladly pay the price.”


End file.
